Mathew Withau vs. Starscream
Mathew Withau vs. Starscream is a battle that takes place during the Decepticlone Invasion. It is a battle between Agent Mathew Withau and the Decepticon Starscream. Prelude As Matt locates a Mini-Con, his cousins Taylor and Erin are taken hostage by a pair of Serges. Matt battles them, and with the help of his Mini-Con, and with Taylor's and Erin's assistance, defeats the Serges. They are then attacked by Starscream, flying overhead in his jet form and firing a barrage of missiles down at them. The missiles decimate the area, but Matt successfully keeps his cousins from harm. He then goes to confront Starscream, who transforms into his robot mode, and demands that he hand over his Mini-Con. Matt asks him who he is, and Starscream introduces himself as a member of the Decepticons, stating that if Matt hands over the Mini-Con promptly he will only take them hostage as opposed to killing them. Battle Matt refuses, and fires his rocket launcher at Starscream. Starscream, activating jet thrusters on the bottoms of his feet, evades the rockets and attacks Matt. As Matt dives out of the way, Starscream attacks Taylor and Erin, who respond by firing their blasters at him. The blaster fire does little in the way of slowing Starscream down, and they dive out of the way as well as he moves past. Starscream then turns around, coming to a halt and firing a blaster on his wrist at Matt. Matt is hit directly, and the blast explodes and sends him flying back. As he is sent rolling across the ground, Matt sticks a kunai into the ground to bring himself to a halt, and he then charges Starscream with the knife. Matt attacks with his knife, which breaks off against Starscream's metal armor, and the Decepticon punches Matt in the stomach. Matt is stunned by the attack, and Taylor and Erin both fire their blasters at Starscream. Starscream turns to them and fires his wrist blaster at each of them, knocking them both back. Matt uses the distraction to hit Starscream with a Rasengan, sending the Decepticon tumbling away with severe damage to his armor. Starscream fires his wrist blaster at Matt, who dives to the ground to evade it, and Starscream attacks him while he is still on the ground. Matt dodges Starscream's first strike, but he is then kicked away by the robot and sent rolling away. Matt gets up, doubled over in pain from the kick, and he attacks with a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Starscream takes the attack head-on without sustaining harm, and Matt attacks him from behind with another Rasengan. Starscream kicks him away before Matt can land a hit, and he asks Matt is that is the best he has. Matt chooses to ignore the question, instead activating a Chidori. Starscream is visibly impressed by this, and he utilizes the wing on his shoulder, detaching it and wielding it as a sword. As Starscream prepares to intercept Matt's attack, Matt super-speeds behind him to attack, but Starscream jumps into the air, using his jet thrusters to remain airborne. Matt throws a fire-kunai up at Starscream, who knocks it away with his sword and returns fire with his wrist blaster. Matt rolls out of the way of this and fires a Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu up at Starscream. Starscream flies out of the way of the fireballs, but when they pursue him through the air, he uses machine guns installed into the jet nose on his chest to destroy them. Matt then uses Fire Style: Dragon Darts, but Starscream flies out of the way of these as well, and when they home in on him, he negates them with his wrist blaster. Matt then fires his rocket launcher, and Starscream evades this just as easily and returns fire with multiple shots from his wrist blaster. As Matt evades these, Starscream flies down at him, and Matt pulls out a kunai to defend himself. As Starscream closes in, Matt uses Rasengan, landing a direct hit and sending the Decepticon flying through the air. Matt hits Starscream with his rocket launcher, sending him tumbling across the ground with pieces of his armor broken off. As Starscream recovers, Matt aims his rocket launcher at him, causing Starscream to stop cold. Matt asks him if he is ready to give up yet, and Starscream states that he is not even close as he charges Matt with his sword. Matt fires a pair of rockets, but Starscream takes these without faltering and continues to charge. Matt evades Starscream's sword slashes, allowing him to embed his blade into the ground. Starscream frees his sword as Matt fires a Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu, and the Decepticon leaps into the air over the flames. Starscream then descends down on top of Matt with his sword raised, but Matt evades his strike and throws a fire-kunai at Starscream, which he avoids. Starscream becomes airborne once more, avoiding a pair of rockets that Matt fires at him. Matt, looking back on battles he has witnessed in the past, uses his Shadow Clone Jutsu to throw himself into the air at Starscream. Matt attacks with a Chidori, which Starscream blocks with his sword, but Matt's jutsu slowly begins to break through Starscream's blade. Starscream then fires his wrist blaster, knocking Matt away. As Matt falls he activates his Flight Jutsu, making Starscream express shock that Matt would use his Shadow Clones to throw him into the air if he could fly. Matt, stating that he forgot he could do the Flight Jutsu, attacks Starscream. Starscream comments that Matt never learns, and the two battle in the air. Matt evades Starscream's sword slashes and hits him with a Fireball Jutsu, which once again does little against Starscream's armor. Starscream attacks Matt, who attempts to counter with a Rasengan but is unable to focus his power into it, allowing Starscream to break through it easily. Starscream attacks Matt, and before Matt can counter him Starscream kicks him into the ground. Matt avoids a follow-up attack by Starscream and fires his rocket launcher, landing a direct hit and injuring Starscream. Matt closes in to attack again, but Starscream rushes him and slams into him, knocking Matt to the ground. Before Starscream can continue, Taylor and Erin fire their blasters at him, distracting Starscream long enough for Matt to hit him with his rocket launcher, dealing a direct and severe blow to him. Starscream expresses anger at the trio, and Matt activates Chidori and closes in, but then uses his speed to get behind Starscream, surprising the Decepticon. Starscream takes a direct hit, nearly being torn in half by Matt's jutsu and rendering him unable to continue fighting. However, before Matt can finish him off, a Drop Ship brings in a Heavy Unit for reinforcements. The Heavy Unit fires its blaster at Matt, who runs out of the way of the blaster fire, and Taylor and Erin then fire on the Decepticlone, who immediately returns fire. Taylor is heavily wounded by the Decepticlone, and Matt returns fire with the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. The Heavy Unit is hit by the jutsu but takes little damage, and he fires a pair of missiles at Matt. Matt flies out of the way of the missiles, and as they home in on him, he fires his rocket launcher to destroy one, while using a single Fire Style: Dragon Dart to detonate the other. The Heavy Unit fires its blaster at Matt, who lands on the ground and uses the Fire Style: Nova Flame Jutsu to destroy the Heavy Unit altogether. Aftermath As Matt looks over at Starscream, he discovers that the Decepticon has fled the battle. Category:Battle